Unneeded Tears
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Kagome is alone left alone with Shippo and Kirara and goes to her era for good. She cries everyday for Inuyasha, but what if someone told her she was wasting her tears?


Unneeded Tears

Disclaimer: Ummm... If I owned Inuyasha... Would I be doing this? Didn't think so. And I don't own 'Even in Death,' that's Evanescence.

A young miko walked through the forest; the trees offering a little protection from the pouring rain. Her pace was slow and sad. A crimson haori was wrapped around her, and a pale blue rosary was wound loosely around her left wrist, while a glowing pink jewel was clenched in her right fist. A pale fire cat with black markings was sitting on her shoulder, looking distraught. The girl's raven hair clung to her back, wet from the storm; tears were streaming from her chocolate eyes.

The forest opened up into a clearing. At the center was an ancient well. The miko continued toward it, but stopped abruptly as the wind suddenly picked up around her, whispering reassurances as the leaves swirled at her feet. The wind felt as if someone was hugging her to take some of her pain away. As the wind pulled away, a very faint whisper drifted to her. "Arigatou, Kagome."

The shadow of a smile appeared on her lips as the leaves settled. Kagura, the wind sorceress, was finally one with the wind and free.

Kagome spotted a young kitsune child sitting on the rim of the well, looking down at the ground with a blank look in his eyes. When he caught her scent, his eyes came to life as he threw himself in her direction.

"Okaa-san!" Shippou landed in the miko's arms and began to bury himself in her chest. "I was so worried about you!" The girl stroked his fluffy tail in soothing motions, knowing that he would notice what was wrong soon.

Shippou opened his eyes to see red. Thinking that she was bleeding, he pulled back immediately, only to see that the red was Inuyasha's haori. Eyes widening, he glanced down to see Miroku's rosary. Turning watering eyes to his mother's shadowed face, he noticed Kirara on her shoulder. Looking into his mother's pained face, he saw all he needed to know and began to cry.

He wept in his mother's arms, sad for his second family. Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around her kit and blinked away her own tears. They had both lost their best friends and their family. Kagome lost her family in this time, and Shippou lost the family that had taken him in after his father had been killed. Kirara let out a howl for her lost mistress and friends.

After several moments, Kagome began walking to the well again while Shippou continued to whimper for the loss of their companions. She sat on the edge of the well and turned to let her legs hang over the darkness. Shippou clung to the haori as if it was his lifeline. Kirara rubbed her head against the miko's cheek.

Kagome turned halfway around to gaze through the forest to the Goshinboku. "Sayonara, and gomen nazai." With that, she closed her eyes and let herself and the two youkai fall into another era.

Kagome stared out the window of her bedroom as the sun began to rise above the horizon. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she tried to push the memories from her mind, knowing that she never would.

She had cried herself to sleep for the last week since she had come home. Shippou was adapting well to her era, and Kirara never left her side so she was never really alone, but she never left her room unless it was for food or the occasional bath. No matter how many times she tried to push it from her mind, she would always end up thinking about the hanyou she had loved by the end of the day. His haori was always with her, whether it was wrapped around her or clutched to her chest.

Feeling the need to relinquish a little of her pain, she began to sing.

"Give me a reason to believe,  
That you're gone.  
I see your shadow,  
So I know that you're all wrong."

Shippou woke up at the sound of Kagome's voice. He saw her sitting on the windowsill watching the sunrise. She was singing. He knew the song was for Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou who had come to be a brother to the kit.

"Moonlight on the soft brown earth,  
It leads me to where you lay.  
They took you away from me  
But now I'm taking you home."

Kirara's red eyes opened sleepily. Seeing her new mistress in distress, she walked up to the miko and lay in her lap, hoping to offer whatever comfort she could. She felt Kagome absently stroking her and let out a small purr and she fell back to sleep.

"I will stay forever here with you  
My love…  
The softly spoken words you gave me;  
Even in death the love goes on."

Shippou, as much as he wanted to comfort his 'kaa-san as Kirara was doing, began falling back to sleep to the soothing sound of her voice.

"Some say I'm crazy for my love.  
Oh my love…  
But no bonds can hold me from the side of my love.  
They don't know you can't leave;  
They don't hear you singing to me."

Golden eyes watched her sing and winced at the pain in her voice. Tears fell down her face and he wanted nothing more than to go to her and wipe them away, to comfort her. But… He wanted to hear her singing some more.

"I will stay forever here with you.  
My love…  
The softly spoken words you gave me,  
Even in death the love goes on.  
But I can't love you anymore than I do.  
Oh…"

The golden eyes softened at her words and the hanyou to which they belonged began walking toward her. He was determined to see her now, knowing that she couldn't go back to the past and that he was the cause of her pain.

"I will stay forever here with you.  
My love…  
The softly spoken words you gave me,  
Even in death the love goes on.  
And can't I love you anymore than I do."

Kagome sighed as the last of her tears fell. She gently set Kirara on the bed and turned to go make breakfast for her son. What she wasn't expecting was to feel arms wrap around her waist from behind.

The miko in his arms stiffened, probably wondering how someone had gotten through her second story window. He smirked slightly before speaking.

"Glad to hear you'll stay, wench." The warmth in the familiar voice took the harshness of the words away. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized why the voice was so familiar. The visitor buried his nose in her hair, taking in the scent that he had missed so much. "I missed you."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was soft and unbelieving. The hanyou growled softly, letting her know that it was really him. "But… How? I saw you die." Tears were falling down her face again. Inuyasha's sharp nose picked up the scent of salt and turned her around so he could see her. The silver-haired hanyou brought his thumb up to wipe away her tears.

"Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to bring me back, I believe his words were, 'Only this Sesshomaru will have the pleasure of killing you, half-breed.'" He turned to smirk lightly at her. "Though I think he's warming up to me now."

Kagome threw her arms around him, never wanting to let him go in fear of losing him again. She was crying again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Sheesh, wench. You really are weak; always crying." He had a smile on his face though, happy to finally have her in his arms after 500 years of waiting. He pulled back and lifted her chin with a clawed hand to make her look into his eyes. "You're just wasting unneeded tears, Kag. I'm here and there isn't anyway to get rid of me now."


End file.
